The invention relates to display-enabled electronic systems, and more specifically to a card-type electronic system providing display function.
Wallet-sized card devices, such as credit cards, bank cards, and smart cards have become increasingly popular. Card devices, while conventionally equipped with only a single function, such as identification or payment, with improvements in technology, have begun to offer multiple functions. FIGS. 1A and 1B show a wireless communicating credit card 10 disclosed in U.S. PUB. APP. NO 20020116330, wherein FIG. 1A shows the front side of the wireless communicating credit card 10 and FIG. 1B is the back side and embedded circuit thereof. FIGS. 2A and 2B are schematic diagrams of a biometric identification card 20 disclosed in U.S. PUB. APP. NO 20040179718, wherein the FIG. 2A shows the front of the biometric identification card 20 comprising a fingerprint sensor 5 comparing detected fingerprint with stored data to identify the user. FIG. 2B shows the internal circuitry of the biometric identification card 20.
In the cards described, different functions include image display function showing personal identification profiles, such as the cardholder's name in a static display, and instant messages such as account balance and transaction records in a dynamic display. However, while requiring more functions, corresponding circuits, such as display panels, processor, data interfaces, driving circuits, and memory devices must be built in the card devices. Moreover, identification devices and firmware must also be embedded. The more functions implemented, the larger the card. However, dimensions of cards must meet standards such as the dimension of credit cards is about 85 mm*55 mm, whereas the flexibility of smart cards is also defined in ISO/IEC 10373. Thus, there are difficulties in card devices with multiple functions, the number of functions thereof being limited due to these requirements.